The Eight Personalities of Misty
by Pokapoka
Summary: Ash decides to write a passage in his journal about Misty and all of her crazy moods. AAML. Rated T for minor swearing.


Dear Journal:

Luckily, no one found out about this yet. Misty is usually pissy by the night, and Brock falls asleep pretty fast, so they never have a chance to look in my backpack. After traveling with Misty for so long, I've decided to write a little passage in here called The Eight Personalities of Misty. If she finds out about this, I'll be so screwed, but it's just too good of an idea to pass up! Pikachu thinks so too, according to the little bit of whatever his language is called that I know. So, here we go!

Anger: She's always picking on me! "Ash, you messed up!" or "Ash, you're stupid!" or "Ash, shut up!" What did I ever do to her? Once, she even _threw my hat into a river_. I mean, what the heck Misty? I love that hat! I have it laying next to me right now! I had to jump in the river and rescue it, followed by a smack over the head because I "Was stupid enough to jump into the river to get it." I wouldn't have had to get it if she didn't throw it in there in the first place! Gosh.

Irritation: This is like anger, but not exactly. Anger is more...angry, while this is more of her just being annoyed. When she's itchy, if she has bad luck, or if I do something to make her just angry enough to be irritated, she feels like this. Anger is terrible, but irritation is pretty bad too. It's usually just enough to get her to slap me. And that's another thing, my cheek is so red from her slapping me! I don't even know why I travel with her, I mean, you would think she would be over the bike by now, but NO. I guess I travel with her because she's kinda fun...I guess.

Sadness: Every once and a while, she'll throw one of her angry tantrums, and then get all sad after. I can't tell if it's depressed, apologetic, some kind of trick, I really don't know. She does it mostly after she fights with me, so I secretly try to not say anything too mean when I yell back at her, because I hate it when she's sad...and it's not what you're thinking! It's just...friendly worry, that's all!

Worry: She's only been like this a few times. Sometimes when she can't find Togepi, or if we get lost, I can see it in her eyes. She pretends like she's mad at me, but she's actually so worried that she gets it out by screaming. That's why our fights over stuff like getting lost, losing something, and stuff like that always calm down faster. Usually I get Brock to fix it.

Happiness: Surprisingly, I see this a lot. When she's battling, when we get to take a break from walking, and when I get hurt. (Sigh...) Those are just some of the reasons, though. Sometimes I like to think that it's because of me that she's happy...but I try to keep that secret. If anyone ever reads this journal passage...don't tell Misty or Brock!

Weird: I don't understand this one...it's when she talks about guys, or when people talk about being in love. She gets all red and embarrassed, I don't get it. It's like she had a spicy taco or something. I picture her pouring all of this hot sauce on her taco, and then taking a bite, and then getting all red and flustered...haha. Wow, I'm hungry for a taco now.

Sugar Crazy: When we were on a boat once, the gift shop had candy. She had some money, so she bought, like, eight candy bars. Ate them all in one sitting. I swear, if I didn't hold her down, she would have fell off the deck. And I know what you're thinking. "Ooh, Ash was all up close to Misty! Aww!" Well, it totally wasn't like that. Well, I guess it kinda was, but not in that way...I guess. Wait, what was I explaining again? Oh yeah, so, she even started speaking in Spanish. "Ash, eres un gigante, estúpido Magikarp!" Don't even ask me how she learned that.

Optimism: This one's always fun. It's when she gets all happy and gets her hopes up for something. I think it's so cu..._WAITWAITNO. _I wish I was using a pencil instead of a pen, then those stupid things that I don't mean to write could just vanish away under an eraser...anyway, this usually happens when we're nearing a city or town after a long hike, or if Brock makes his famous stew that night. Yum, stew...and tacos too...

Those are Misty's eight personalities...well, I guess there _is_ one more...

Love: I've seen it. The rare time when her heart really opens up to someone. And I don't mean "Oh, I love chocolate!" or "I love movies!" I mean love. True, real, affectionate love. The love that I feel every day, even if she doesn't know she's giving it out. The love that she can only have if someone gives that love to her again. And hopefully she knows that I give her that friendly love every day, too...crap, if she sees this, I'm REALLY gonna be screwed. Oh well.

And, that's Misty. Friend, enemy, frienemy, and everything else. A good person, who I wouldn't ever find a replacement for. Maybe a physical one, if the time must come, but certainly never one on a spiritual level. Misty, the best friend an annoying ten year old could ever have.

* * *

Author's Notes: I was looking through my old story 'The Reunion', when I got this idea. I originally wrote The Seven Personalities of Misty, since that was what I put in The Reunion, but I wanted to up the word count, so I wrote an eighth. I didn't include drunk Misty, since they were still young when Ash wrote this in his journal. Finally, a plot bunny came to me when I wasn't trying to fall asleep. So, yeah, hope you liked it! I'd be glad to take any constructive criticism!


End file.
